


Hope's Special Day

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope celebrates her sixth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope's Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place six years after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Layered Cake' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The year she entered kindergarten was the year Hope turned six. It was also the year she had her first big birthday party: instead of just cake and presents with her family, every girl in Hope’s class was invited to the celebration.

When she woke up on the morning of the party, Hope was greeted by her parents. “Happy sixth birthday, sweetie” said Hayley, a little sad that her daughter was growing up so fast.

“You’ll have to wait to open most of your gifts later, but your mother and I thought you should have this one now” said Klaus, handing his daughter a pink gift bag.

Inside was a frilly pink princess dress and a pair of pink shoes with matching pink socks. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” said Hope, excited to have something special to wear on her special day. She hugged both her parents. Klaus and Hayley smiled at each other.

When it was almost time for the guests to arrive, Hayley helped Hope get dressed in her new outfit while Rebekah French braided her hair. Then, along with Klaus and Elijah, they led the little girl out into the courtyard. Hope gasped.

For her birthday she had requested a ‘pink party’ to Klaus and Hayley’s chagrin. They had left Rebekah in charge of most of the preparations, and needless to say, Auntie Beks had gone all out for her niece’s special day.

There were pink balloons, pink party streamers, and pink party hats. There were pink plates, pink cups, and pink tablecloths. And in one corner of the courtyard, next to a bowl of pink lemonade, was a two-layered cake covered in pink frosting.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” said Hope again, hugging each family member in turn.

“Anything for you on your special day, sweetie” said Rebekah, proud she had given the girl what she wanted for her birthday.

“Why don’t we go greet your guests?” said Hayley, taking her daughter by the hand and leading her towards the Abattoir’s gates as the first classmate arrived with her mother.

“Hi, I’m Hayley” said Hayley, smiling warmly as she introduced herself to her to the mother of her daughter’s classmate.

“I’m Rachael” said the mother, scrutinizing Hayley. Apparently she approved of what she saw, because after a moment she pushed her daughter forward and said “And this is Sophie.”

“C’mon, Sophie” said Hope, taking her friend by the hand and leading her towards a corner where Rebekah had set out some of Hope’s games for the kids to play with.

“The party will be over around 3” said Hayley, making sure to remind Racheal.

“Okay. I’ll be back to pick her up in a few hours. It was nice meeting you” said Rachael, hurrying out the gates as more children began arriving.

* * *

After the party was over and the last of the stragglers had cleared out, Hayley took Hope upstairs for a nap while the other three began cleaning up.

“I never knew six-year-olds could eat so much” said Klaus. “Or make so much noise.”

“I never knew they made a pink version of everything” Elijah. “You really outdid yourself Rebekah.”

“Thanks Elijah. It was a lot of work, but as long as Hope had a good time, it was worth it” she said.


End file.
